


Cuddle Drabble

by Dragon_Boi_12



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Domestic, Domestic Fluff, Drabble, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-05
Updated: 2019-07-05
Packaged: 2020-06-10 03:51:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 425
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19491550
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dragon_Boi_12/pseuds/Dragon_Boi_12
Summary: Markus is very stressed out and Simon will have none of that





	Cuddle Drabble

**Author's Note:**

> First fanfic ever so, sorry if it's kind of meh lol

Simon had been worried about Markus. His stress levels had been slowly rising for the past week now. Simon knew why of course. He had been trying to get the new Android law passed, while also being a mediator in Josh and North's constant debates. On top of that he still had.the constant stress of being the leader of Jericho. All of this responsibility was obviously becoming very draining for the deviant. Luckily, Simon had a possible solution to get Markus' stress levels down.

Saturday night was when Markus' stress levels met an ultimate high, 78%. This was after a particular heated argument with Josh and North. Markus was able to eventually lower North and Josh's stress levels, but the same couldn't be said for his own. For Simon this was the last straw. He couldn't just sit back and watch his boyfriend work until he self destructed, he needed to help him. 

He took Markus' hand and whispered, "Markus your stress levels are at 78%, you need to take a break. Just for a little bit, please."

Markus sighed, "Simon I can't. I have responsibilities as leader of Jericho. I can risk my own happiness for my people."

"Markus how the hell will you be able to help your people if you aren't properly taking care of yourself? What if your stress levels reach 100%? Markus I can't just sit back as I watch your levels slow climb until you could hurt yourself. Markus please. I talked to North, she's willing to take over some of the work while you get your stress levels down. She's a leader too you realize? All five of us are. You don't need to carry the world on your shoulders. Markus, please let me help you."

And then finally, Markus relented.

"I guess I could use a break", he sighed

Simon smiled and led them into their quarters. The two gently sat down. Simon started cuddling Markus and comfortingly rubbing shapes on his back.

Stress Levels: 70%

Good, they were already starting to lower.

Simon then gave comforting kisses on Markus' neck and Hummed a sweet tune that one of his owners taught him back when he was a domestic Android.

Stress Levels: 50%

As Markus' stress levels lowered he started to lean into Simon's touch. Simon continued humming the tune as he cuddled his boyfriend, Watching the stress levels to slowly lower to 6%.

"Feeling better?", Simon asked.

"Yes, so much better. Thank you Simon."

"Of course. I love you Markus."

"I love you too, Si."


End file.
